The present invention concerns a positive-displacement pump, especially an internal gear pump including a pump housing in which an operating fluid is acted upon by pressure to move at least one actuation element, especially an actuation piston, of a clutch unit, especially a double clutch unit, which is connected drive-wise with the positive-displacement pump, from an engaged position into a disengaged position. The invention also concerns a positive-displacement pump in which a pump element, especially a pump pinion, is rotatably arranged in the pump housing. The invention also concerns a clutch unit, especially a double clutch unit, for arrangement in a power train of a motor vehicle between a drive unit and a transmission.
An object of the invention is to provide a positive-displacement pump, especially an internal gear pump, requiring less overall space than conventional positive-displacement pumps. The pump includes a pump housing in which an operating fluid is acted upon by pressure, to move at least one actuation element, especially an actuation piston of a clutch unit, especially a double clutch unit. The clutch unit is coupled drive-wise with the positive-displacement pump for movement from an engaged position into a disengaged position, where a pump element, especially a pump pinion, is rotatably mounted in the housing.